


A Damn Fine Day

by fembuck



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they are managing to get along like adults, things are awkward between Bo, Lauren and Nadia until Nadia comes up with the perfect solution to their problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damn Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

> The story was written for Winter Holiday Fanworkstravaganza and the prompt was "Bo/Lauren/Nadia - learning to share."

When she first saw the way that Lauren looked at Bo, Nadia wanted to hate Bo. Lauren was her constant, she was the only thing that made sense in the crazy world full of vampires, shifters, sandmen, succubae and other nightmarish creatures that Nadia had woken up in, and the thought of losing Lauren - after losing five years of her life and her ability to sleep through the night because she now knew that bogeymen actually existed - was terrifying to Nadia.

Bo was a threat to what Nadia had left. Bo was a threat to what Nadia loved. And so, Nadia decided that she was going to hate Bo.

They were in love with the same woman. Hating Bo shouldn’t have been hard. But, as was the case with everything in her life since she had woken up in the white room, the situation was complicated.

Her fear had made it easy to dislike and be suspicious of Bo, and that put Nadia firmly on the road to hate, but then one evening at the Dell when Trick had asked Lauren to join him in his office - leaving Nadia with nothing to do but stare across the room and morosely watch Bo and Kenzi play foosball - Dyson had taken a seat next to Nadia at the bar and started to talk.

Lauren had been vague on the details of her resurrection. Nadia knew that Bo had given Lauren the clue that she’d needed to discover that Nadia had been cursed, and that that knowledge had led to her eventually waking up, but all of the in between stuff was pretty hazy.

At least it had been until that night at the Dell when Dyson sat beside her.

He ended their impromptu little conversation by saying, “I know it’s a difficult situation. We don’t seem to have any other type around here, but Bo’s not the enemy. She’s a good person, the most loyal friend someone could hope for, and I think, if you got to know her, you’d probably really like her.”

Nadia hadn’t responded to that because she wasn’t sure she could do it civilly, but she had heard what he’d said, and when she’d accidentally found herself elbow to elbow with Bo at the bar later that week, and Bo had smiled at nervously and awkwardly chirped, “Hey,” Nadia forced a smile onto her face and said, “Hey,” back as cheerfully as she could.

Bo had put herself in danger numerous times in order to wake Nadia from her supernatural slumber, and it wasn’t within Nadia to be the kind of bitch who could turn a cold shoulder to someone who had done so much for her.

Bo offered to buy her a drink, Nadia countered that she should be the one buying Bo a drink since Bo had helped save her life, Bo had retorted by saying that in that case she should definitely buy Nadia a ‘Glad you’re Not Cursed Anymore’ beverage, and though she hadn’t thought it possible when she’d first spotted Bo beside her, Nadia had smiled and laughed.

They’d agreed to buy each other a drink, and by the time Lauren joined them at the bar after work, Bo and Nadia were sloshed and up on stage singing “Up Where We Belong” with their arms around each others shoulders.

Crazy as it seemed, Nadia realized that Dyson had been right. Bo wasn’t the enemy. She was a good person. And once Nadia had spent some time around Bo, she really had started to like her.

That wasn’t to say that things weren’t a bit awkward between them however, because they were, more than a bit really - especially when she, Bo and Lauren were in the same vicinity.

They’d be talking and laughing, and then Bo and Lauren would catch each others eyes and their gazes would lock for a little too long, or, a look would come into Lauren’s eyes as she gazed at Bo that Nadia was used to seeing, only in the past she had only ever seen it directed at her.

Sometimes when it was time to order a new round, Bo and Nadia would speak to order for Lauren at the same time, or a strand of dark hair would fall across Bo’s face and Lauren would move to brush it behind her ear before realizing what she was doing and awkwardly pulling back.

Occasionally, Nadia had felt eyes on her and turned, expecting to find Lauren watching her from nearby, only to find Bo’s eyes fastened on her with a speculative hunger that the brunette always chased off of her features as soon as she realized Nadia was looking at her – which was never soon enough to actually hide the expression from Nadia’s eyes.

Bo looked at Lauren a way she wasn’t supposed to, Lauren looked at Bo a way she wasn’t supposed to, Bo looked a Nadia a way she wasn’t supposed to, and more and more Nadia found herself looking at Bo in a way she wasn’t supposed to, and it was … awkward.

However, one night, as Lauren’s thumb idly stroked the back of Nadia’s hand while she watched the band on stage, and Bo divided her time between looking at Lauren’s lips and dropping her eyes down to take in Nadia’s cleavage, Nadia realized that things didn’t have to be awkward.

There was a solution to their situation.

A solution Nadia realized, that given the way their situation had unfolded; only she could propose.

xxx

The air was chilly as they stepped outside of the Dell to wait for the cab Trick had called. Lauren and Nadia stood huddled together, hand and hand, and Bo stood nearby awkwardly, rubbing hands that had no one to hold them together for warmth.

It was an arrangement that had become familiar to them during their nights out at the Dell, but on this night, when cab arrived in the parking lot and Lauren took a step forward, Nadia didn’t move with her.

Instead, she turned to Bo and said, “You should come with us.”

Bo stared at her for a moment, uncertain of what to make of the offer, and then her eyes drifted past Nadia to Lauren - who was looking at Nadia with an equally curious expression.

“After the amount of wine I consumed tonight, I think a night cap might actually kill me,” Bo joked returning her gaze to Nadia. “But thanks for the offer.”

“I meant you should come with us … and stay for the night,” Nadia responded holding Bo’s gaze intently.

“I have a house,” Bo breathed out a bit tensely as she stared into Nadia’s eyes.

“And we have a bed big enough for three,” Nadia replied, and before her eyes Bo’s eyes blazed, luminous and blue, involuntarily giving away Bo’s interest in her proposal.

“Lauren?” Bo questioned a few seconds later when her eyes had returned to their usual rich brown.

“I …” Lauren began somewhat bewildered. “Nadia?” she inquired, turning her keen gaze towards her girlfriend.

“It’s already happening in every way but one,” Nadia responded looking between the two of them.

Bo and Lauren turned their heads to look at each other, and then together they turned to face Nadia. Nadia nodded once, and then she reached out for Bo’s hand with the one that wasn’t already being held by Lauren’s, and together the three of them headed towards the cab.

xxx

The cab ride was silent, but not uninteresting. For the first time, Bo felt free to actually acknowledge her attraction to Nadia, and she spent the beginning of the cab ride playing with Nadia’s fingers, and looking up to share a smile with Lauren when she occasionally released some of her energy and made Nadia breath in sharply.

About halfway to the house, Lauren wasn’t able to remain still anymore and she tilted her head to the side to kiss Nadia as Bo stroked her fingers, and the sight of them kissing excited Bo so much that she unconsciously released a wave of energy into Nadia that had her gasping into Lauren’s mouth even as her hand shot out, and wrapped around Bo’s neck so that she could pull Bo down into a desperate kiss.

By the time the cab pulled up in front of the house, Bo’s hand was pressing between Nadia’s legs, and Lauren had given Bo a hickey the size of Russia.

Paying the cab driver was a rushed, hazy affair that Nadia was barely aware of, as was the walk up the steps and their entrance into the house. All she remembered the front door closing, the sound of wheels pulling away, and jackets being dropped as they made their way to the stairs which they stumbled up as fingers roamed and lips sought out whatever skin they could find.

By the time they entered the bedroom they were all in a state of semi-undress, but the sight of the bed, the actuality of the bedroom, somehow seemed to suddenly make what they were about to do real and they found themselves standing at the foot of the bed looking at each other, suddenly awkward and uncertain.

“I can go,” Bo husked into the uncomfortable silence that had descended upon the room, even though it was clear from her rapid, shallow breathing and her blazing eyes that leaving was the last thing she wanted to do.

“No,” Nadia murmured softly, shaking her head to emphasize her words.

“Stay,” Lauren added.

After she spoke, Lauren’s eyes migrated over to Nadia who inclined her head ever so slightly, and then Lauren released a ragged breath and leaned towards Bo, drawing her into a hungry kiss.

Bo moaned into Lauren’s mouth, the sound both needful and grateful, and as they kissed she reached out for Nadia and trailed her fingers up Nadia’s spine, leaving a tingling trail of sexual energy tantalizing Nadia’s flesh. She then she tugged Nadia towards her, licking Lauren’s lips once more before she turned her head to capture Nadia’s lips in a kiss.

The veil of lust descended upon them once again, and the next few minutes were a daze of wet lips, tongues, questing fingers and dropping clothes, and before Nadia knew it they were naked on the bed and Lauren’s nipple was Nadia’s mouth while Bo straddled Lauren’s thigh and stroked her fingers through the damp, neatly trimmed hair at the apex of Lauren’s thighs.

Bo groaned at feel of the wetness between Lauren’s legs, and as the scent of Lauren’s arousal filled the air, Bo pressed down on Lauren’s thigh anxiously.

Lauren’s fingers tangled in Nadia’s hair, holding Nadia to her breast as Bo slipped her fingers inside of her and Nadia sucked at her hard, earning a mewling cry from Lauren as Bo began to the work Lauren with her fingers.

Lauren’s state of arousal was high, and it didn’t take long before Nadia began to see the signs that Lauren was nearing orgasm and abandoned Lauren’s breast so that she could shift upwards and capture Lauren’s lips in a kiss. Nadia was vaguely aware of Bo whispering, “Beautiful,” as they kissed but her mind was mostly lost in Lauren as Lauren gasped into her mouth and began to release the series of sharp, breathy little moans that always immediately preceded her climax.

Whether from experience or due to her succubus nature, Bo also seemed to know that Lauren’s climax was eminent, and with a well-timed stroke of her thumb over Lauren’s clit, Bo had Lauren’s eyes squeezing shut, and her lips parting in choked cry as her head tilted back and back arched as orgasm tore through her.

Lauren’s body trembled as she came and as paroxysm rocked her body, Bo leaned down and breathed in deeply, her bright blue eyes rolling back in her head as a primal sound of pleasure escaped from her and Lauren’s chi began to flow into her.

Nadia gasped, and then leaned forward, completely enthralled by the sight of Bo feeding. Bo radiated power, old and ancient and eternal, and as Bo often felt she could feed forever, Nadia thought that she could watch Bo forever.

However, almost as soon as Bo began to feed, she closed her eyes and angled her head back, breaking the link between herself and Lauren. The connection between their bodies was still going strong however, and Lauren’s hips continued to thrust, impaling herself on Bo’s fingers, drawing her orgasm out until her body finally gave in and she collapsed against the mattress panting for breath.

Lauren had barely hit the mattress when Nadia felt eyes on her and looked away from the doctor and up at the succubus to find Bo watching her with eyes that were blazing blue again.

“Spread your legs,” Bo breathed out, and automatically Nadia rolled onto her back and obeyed, opening herself up to Bo.

When Lauren became aware of her surrounding again, she blinked her eyes open to the sight of Bo’s head between Nadia’s legs and Nadia’s fingers tangled in Bo’s hair.

“She’s good at that, isn’t she?” Lauren murmured, rolling onto her side so that she could kiss Nadia’s shoulder.

“Yes, Jesus,” Nadia moaned, her hips bucking up into Bo’s mouth, and Lauren chuckled softly before placing a kiss over Nadia’s heart and then moving up to kiss Nadia’s lips.

When Bo’s tongue circled Nadia’s clit and Nadia gasped, Lauren swallowed the breath, connecting the three of them together as her hand teased its way up Nadia’s stomach to her breasts. When Bo’s arm moved, thrusting her fingers into Nadia, Lauren’s fingers squeezed and twisted hard nipples making Nadia cry out in pleasure, her body twisting and straining until tears leaked from her eyes.

When the dual assault on her body finally became too much and Nadia started to come, Bo flowed up her body and leaned down, kissing her for a moment before pulling back to reveal shimmering blue energy passing between them.

She fed on Nadia for a few seconds as her fingers continued to move inside of the woman, drawing out her orgasm, and then Bo turned to side and Lauren leaned in for a kiss. She moaned at the taste of Nadia on Bo’s lips and then her eyes closed and her hand clutched at Bo’s arm for support when Bo released some of the energy she had taken from Nadia into Lauren and Lauren found herself suddenly orgasming as well.

It took a minute for Nadia and Lauren to recover when their orgasms finally faded, and when they blinked their way back to awareness it was to the sight of Bo kneeling on the mattress, lording over them, with the happiest, largest, most self-satisfied smile on her face. Nadia angled her head towards Lauren and lifted her eyebrow questioning, and Lauren smiled and nodded before they turned their attention back to Bo.

“What?” Bo asked.

Lauren and Nadia smiled at her, and then they were in motion. Lauren moved onto her knees in front of Bo so that they were eye to eye and chest to chest, then leaned forward to kiss Bo as her hand teased its way up and then between Bo’s legs where she found copious evidence of Bo’s arousal.

As Lauren’s fingers began to tease Bo, Nadia moved onto her knees and situated herself around behind Bo. She occupied herself for a while by kissing Bo’s shoulders and neck while Lauren kept Bo occupied in a demanding kiss, and then Nadia allowed her hands to drift down to play with Bo’s ass, kneading the firm, deliciously warm cheeks before she teased her fingers between them and over Bo’s anal opening, which made Bo cry out into Lauren’s mouth.

“She’s good at that, isn’t she?” Lauren whispered against Bo’s lips.

“She’s certainly off to a wonderful start,” Bo panted as her eyes sparked bright blue, Lauren’s words filling her mind with images of the blonde on all fours with Nadia behind her, filling Lauren’s ass as she was about to fill Bo’s.

A wave of arousal slammed into Bo at the thought and Bo reached down and eagerly guided Lauren’s fingers inside of her as she leaned forward and brought their lips together in a heated kiss.

xxx

“Why did we wait so long to do this?” Bo panted, a huge smile settled across her lips as she collapsed against the mattress, utterly and completely satiated. “I mean, I’m a succubus. You’d think a ménage a trios would have been the first thing that would have popped into my head, but …”

“Bo,” Lauren mumbled through a yawn as Nadia curled up onto her side in front of her. “Tired,” Lauren continued sleepily, but with a charmed indulgence as she draped her arm over Nadia’s waist. “The humans have to sleep now.”

“Oh,” Bo exclaimed, blinking rapidly as she tried to focus her mind, which was abuzz with many pleasurable succubus sex endorphins at the moment. “Right,” Bo breathed out as she watched Lauren snuggle up behind Nadia. “Should I … go?” Bo asked uncertainly.

“Not unless you want to,” Nadia murmured when she felt Lauren’s body tense apprehensively behind her. “But personally, I think you should spoon Hot Pants and get some sleep.”

Lauren groaned. She hated that damn nickname.

“I’m going to kill Kenzi,” Lauren muttered even as her body began to relax again and a small smile touched her lips when she felt Bo slide closer to her on the mattress before the succubus draped her strong arm over her waist.

“Just so you know I’d have to defend her. She’s my bestie,” Bo whispered into Lauren’s ear and as she settled in behind the blonde.

“Why Hot Pants, though?” Lauren asked with sleepy indignance. “It makes no sense.”

The room was quiet for a moment after that, and then Nadia released a choked breath of air before she began to outright laugh. A moment later, Bo started to laugh to, and Lauren closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

“You’ve obviously never seen your ass in a pair of jeans,” Nadia husked when she had gotten her laughter under control.

“Kenzi claims she’s not into girls, but even she was like ‘wow, dat ass!’” Bo supplied appreciatively as memories of Lauren’s ass in all of its perfection played through her mind.

“The thought of Kenzi checking out my ass honestly disturbs me,” Lauren said frowning, which sent Nadia and Bo into another giggle fit. “I’m going to sleep,” Lauren declared a minute later when Bo and Nadia had gotten themselves under control.

“Oh uh,” Nadia intoned.

“She’s mad at us,” Bo continued for her.

“What should we do?” Nadia asked.

“I suggest a plan of kissing on two fronts,” Bo replied decisively, and with a big smile on her face, Nadia turned around in Lauren’s arms so that she was facing her and Bo leaned over Lauren, and then Bo and Nadia pressed their lips to Lauren’s cheeks.

“Do you forgive us?” Nadia asked sweetly as she pulled back from Lauren’s cheek.

“Yeah, do you?” Bo chimed in, and Lauren couldn’t hold her serious expression anymore and let the smile she had been struggling to hold in spread across her lips.

“If I must,” Lauren replied morosely before laughing when Bo and Nadia synchronized kissed her again. “Can we all please go to sleep now? One of us has to get up early in the morning.”

“That sucks,” Bo drawled which set Nadia off laughing again and made Lauren huffily flung her arm over Nadia’s waist again before pointedly closing her eyes.

Within two minutes of Lauren closing her eyes she was asleep, and shortly after Lauren’s breath evened out, Nadia followed and Bo knew that she too was asleep. Bo was still awake, riding the sexual high feeding and love-making had given her, but she could feel her mind beginning to slow down and her body beginning to relax and knew that she too would likely soon fall asleep.

The night hadn’t ended up at all how she had thought it would when she had plopped down in a chair opposite Lauren and Nadia at the Dell earlier that evening, and she couldn’t have been happier about that considering she had anticipated spending the night alone after picking up a late night snack at one of human bar on her way home.

It wasn’t exactly the sort of arrangement Bo had dreamed about when she was a little girl, but Bo now had one more person in the world who cared about her and whom she cared about, and she had two beautiful women who knew exactly who and what she was and still wanted her in bed with her, so as far as Bo was concerned, all things considered, it had turned out to be a damn fine day.

The End


End file.
